wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Demon
thumb|266px|Demony szalejące w swoim królestwie Demony nazywane przez wielu nienarodzonymi są czystym ucieleśnieniem Chaosu. Zawsze wrogo nastawione istoty służą i słuchają jedynie bogów Chaosu i samego Chaosu, który ukształtował ich niszczycielską naturę. Kiedy mroczny bóg potrzebuje sługi tworzy Demona, któremu przekazuje malutki kawałek swojej mocy, aby ten żył. Demony najczęściej są zachcianką lub przedłużeniem ręki mrocznych bóstw. Wygląd i charakter Demona zależy od otrzymanej od boga cząstki mocy. Demony Narodziny Demona Demony to niezbadane i tajemnicze istoty, jeśli w ogóle można je tak nazwać. Poza Bogami Chaosu w spaczni mieszkają inne byty, Demony. Mroczni bogowie tworzą je z cząstki własnej esencji. Esencja ta składa się z uczuć myśli i celów, które razem tworzą osobowość i świadomość nazywaną później Demonem. Dzięki temu narodzony demon jest powiązany z bogiem pewnego rodzaju więzią. Demon tak samo łatwo jak otrzymał życie może je stracić. Jeżeli mroczny pan zechce pozbawić Demona życia, jego esencja powróci do stwórcy a sam demon rozpuści się w wirze myśli i uczuć, które tak jak on są za słabe aby stać się świadome. Dlatego Demony są posłuszne bogom aż nie zostaną unicestwione lub pozbawione życia przez boga Chaosu. Każdy nowy demon powstał w jakimś, mniej lub bardziej ważnym celu. Niektóre są tworzone aby były posłańcami boga lub aby wykonały jakieś zadanie. Inne żyją po to aby stanowić część ogromnej demonicznej armii. Wygląd Demona thumb|Kosmiczny Marine walczący o życie z Demonami W spaczni nie ma pojęcia praw fizyki. Wszystko co znajduje się w Osnowie jest zmienne i lotne. Dlatego nie da się w pełni powiedzieć jak wygląda Demon. W swoim świecie Demony kształtują się na wzór otrzymanej od stwórcy esencji. Jeżeli demon z natury jest brutalny i bezlitosny, to tak będzie wyglądać. Wygląd odzwierciedla oddanie, naturę i przeznaczenie Demona. W świecie materialnym Demona obowiązują inne prawa. Kiedy Demon przechodzi do świata materialnego przyjmuje on postać fizyczną, która przybiera bardzo różne formy, jednak wszystkie są bardzo paskudne i odrażające. Choć może się wydawać, że zmaterializowany Demon jest zbudowany z materii, w rzeczywistości istoty te stworzone są z pokładów czystej energii Osnowy, nazywanej również psychiczną ektoplazmą, która ukształtowała się w świecie materialnym. Materialne ciało Demona jest bardzo słabe i wrażliwe, jednak zniszczenie go nie pozwala zabić Demona. Kiedy materialne ciało Demona zostanie zniszczone jego Dusza i umysł nadal żyją w Osnowie w nienaruszonym stanie. ,,Zabicie" Demona jedynie odcina mu dostęp do materialnego świata, a on sam zostaje z powrotem odesłany do spaczni, ale nadal żyje. Demony w świecie materialnym Demony stanowią nie małe zagrożenie dla świata fizycznego. W porównaniu do swoich panów mogą opuszczać spacznię i ingerować w sprawy świata materialnego. Głównym celem ich wizyt w świecie materialnym jest dążenie do zniszczenia powłoki dzielącej oba wymiary. Kiedy wymiary się ,,zawalą" zapanuje całkowity Chaos, a mroczni bogowie staną na jego czele. Demony zawsze pojawiają się w miejscach gdzie można pozyskać nowych sprzymierzeńców, przykładem była Herezja Horusa, która prawie doprowadziła do upadku Imperium. Zwalczanie Demonów Mimo tego, że fizyczna postać Demonów jest bardzo słaba, ich eliminowanie nie jest proste. Zgromadzeniem, która strzeże Imperium przed Demonami jest Ordo Malleus, organizacja wchodząca w skład Inkwizycji. Ordo Malleus powstało krótko po Herezji Horusa, aby nie dopuścić do ponownej zdrady. Zadaniem jej członków, noszących miano Łowców Demonów, jest eliminowanie wszelkiego zagrożenia ze strony Demonów i agentów Chaosu. Jednak czasami Demoniczne siły są zbyt liczne lub potężne, aby pojedynczy Łowca mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. Wtedy do walki wkraczają zbrojne oddziały Łowców - Szarzy Rycerze. Szarzy Rycerze to tajny zakon Kosmicznych Marines, który jest zbrojnym ramieniem Ordo Malleus. Pojawianie się Demonów Demony nie mogą pojawiać się w świecie materialnym zawsze gdy mają na to ochotę. Pomniejszy Demon może zmaterializować się w świecie fizycznym wykorzystując miejsca, gdzie warstwa oddzielająca oba światy jest bardzo cienka. Jednym z najbardziej znanych miejsc, gdzie Demony przenikają światy jest Oko Terroru i Wirze Spaczni. Dziury w warstwie materii oddzielającej oba światy mogą zasadniczo się różnić. Niektóre powstają samoistnie, jednak jest to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. Częściej mroczni bogowie używając swojej mocy naruszają strukturę obu światów aby otworzyć przejście dla swoich Demonicznych legionów. Demony częściej jednak wykorzystują inną drogę - rytuał. Zwolennicy Chaosu odprawiają mroczne rytuały, których celem jest przywołanie Demonów. Aby przywoływany Demon mógł się pojawić potrzebna jest ofiara, najlepiej w postaci psionika, gdyż ten jest najbardziej podatny na działanie mrocznej energii. Z tego powodu psionicy są pod szczególną obserwacją władz Imperium. Często zdarza się, że Demony wykorzystują burze Osnowy jako przejście i całymi chmarami zalewają pobliskie światy, które są odcięte od reszty świata w wyniku działania burzy. Dlatego Inkwizycja wysyła Łowców Demonów, nawet jeżeli wezwanie jest bełkotem szaleńca. Każde zbagatelizowane wezwanie może być zagrożeniem dla ludzkości. Rodzaje Demonów thumb|Demony KhornaSiła i rodzaj Demona zawsze jest ukształtowane z kaprysów mrocznego boga. Niektóre Demony to jedynie małe i słabe stwory, które powstały z jednej emocji i są pozbawione osobowości czy motywacji do wszystkich działań. Choć małe Demony często bywają złośliwe i uparte, w pojedynkę nie potrafią wyrządzić większych szkód. Czasami jednak kapryśne bóstwo potrzebuje prawdziwego wojownika. Wtedy mroczny pan oddaje Demonowi cząstkę swojej mocy i tak powstają, zdolne do samodzielnego myślenia i działania Większe Demony Chaosu. Czerpią osobowość i moc od swego Mrocznego Boga, ale nie są z nim utożsamione - istnieją wewnątrz, ale także oddzielnie od jego całości. Większy Demon Chaosu thumb|260px|Władca Zmian Większy Demon Tzeentcha Gdyby rodzaje Demonów sklasyfikować hierarchicznie, na samym szczycie stały by Większe Demony. Ich moc może być zmienna w zależności od kaprysów ich stwórców. Niektóre są nie mniej silne od swoich panów, ale nigdy silniejsze. Czasami bogowie wykorzystują Większe Demony jako swoje Awatary na polu bitwy, w ten sposób mogą osobiście kierować swoim wojskiem nie opuszczając własnego królestwa. Aby Większy Demon pojawił się w materialnym świecie musi zostać przywołany przez Kultystów Chaosu, co wymaga niemałej ofiary, lub przedostać się z Osnowy do materialnego świata, co w jego przypadku jest możliwe jedynie w centrum Oka Grozy, gdzie dwa wymiary przenikają się wzajemnie. *Wielki Nieczysty - Większy Demon Nurglea. *Krwiopijca - Większy Demon Khorna. *Strażnik Tajemnic - Większy Demon Slaanesha. *Władca Zmian - Większy Demon Tzeentcha. Demoniczny Książę Po Większych Demonach najsilniejsi są Demoniczne Książęta. Choć z początku byli oni śmiertelnikami, ich oddanie i wierność wobec mrocznych bogów, pozwoliła im stać się Demonami. Największym marzeniem każdego Czempiona Chaosu jest stać się Demonicznym Księciem, jest to zaszczyt jakiego doznaje niewielu. Będąc Demonicznym Księciem śmiertelnik staje się nieśmiertelny, oraz otrzymuje ogromną moc i siłę fizyczną. Obdarzeni zaszczytem Czempioni otrzymują liczne dary, ale nic nie ma za darmo. Śmiertelnik zmienia się nie do poznania, niektórym wyrastają rogi innym dodatkowe kończyny. Taka przemiana jest bardzo bolesna i nie każdy może ją przeżyć, dlatego nawet najbardziej wierny Czempion może stać się zwykłym nic nie wartym pomiotem. Czempioni jednak nieustannie walczą o wieczną niesławę. Najbardziej znanymi Demonicznymi Książętami byli Patriarchowie, którzy podczas Herezji Horusa zdradzili Imperatora. Obecnie Angron, Magnus Czerwony, Mortarion, Perturabo, Lorgar i Fulgrim , już jako Demoniczni Patriarchowie, zadowalają się walką w granicach Oka Terroru. Pomniejszy Demon Chaosu Pomniejsze Demony to piesi żołnierze zasilający szeregi ogromnych demonicznych legionów. Wzrostem odpowiadają zwykłym ludziom, a wyglądem są podobne do siebie. Nie są zbyt inteligentne i wytrzymałe jednak w większej ilości mogą być groźne. To właśnie pomniejsze Demony najczęściej odpowiadają na wezwania Kultystów ponieważ ich przywołanie nie wymaga wielkich ofiar ani umiejętności. Pomniejsze Demony o wiele łatwiej materializują się niż Większe Demony, głównie ze względu na to, że energia potrzebna im do utrzymania się w świecie materialnym jest o wiele mniejsza. Najbardziej znane rodzaje Pomniejszych Demonów to: *Nosiciele Zarazy - Pomniejsze Demony Nurglea. *Nurglęta - Także służą panu zaraz i zgnilizny. *Demonetki - Pomniejsze Demony Slaanesha, najczęściej o wyglądzie przypominającym kobiety. *Przerażacze - Pomniejsze Demony na usługach Tzeentcha. *Krwiopuszcze - Pomniejsze Demony zasilające armię Khorna. Demoniczne Kreatury Te kreatury są mniej inteligentne niż pomniejsze Demony. W większości służą jedynie jako pupile lub zabawki w rękach mrocznych bogów lub Czempionów Chaosu. Demoniczne Kreatury można podzielić na Bestie i Demoniczne Wierzchowce. Demoniczne Bestie Demoniczne Bestie zachowują się jak zwierzęta i właśnie taką rolę pełnią w szeregach demonicznych legionów. Demony puszczają je na swoich przeciwników, którzy przerażeni wyglądem bestii stają się łatwiejszym celem. *Diabeł Slaanesha - Demoniczna bestia pana rozkoszy. *Płomieniec - Demoniczna bestia Tzeentcha. *Krzykacz - Demoniczna bestia Tzeentcha, przypominająca mantę. *Ogary Khorna - Demoniczne bestie Khorna, przypominające psy bojowe. *Bestia Nurgla - Demoniczne bestie Nurgla. *Furia - Demoniczna bestia Chaosu Niepodzielnego Demoniczne Wierzchowce W zamian za swoje poświęcenie Czempioni Chaosu są nagradzani przez mrocznych bogów Demonicznymi Wierzchowcami. Taki dar jest nie tylko symbolem uznania wśród innych zdrajców, ale sprawia że Czempion stanowi groźniejszego przeciwnika na polu walki. *Rumak Slaanesha *Dysk Tzeentcha *Gnijące Muchy *Moloch Khorna *Krwogniot Inne Demony Mniej znane, ale nie mniej groźne byty i demony Osnowy. * Astralne Widmo ( Astral Spectre) * Widmo Osnowy (Warp Spectre) * Krwawy Upiór (Blood Wraith) * Pani Pustki (Lady of the Voids) * Drapieżnik Gwiaździstego Zakonu (Praedatoris of the Starry Order) * Asesor Czarnej Tontyny (Assesor of the Black Tontine) * Bies Rozkoszy (Fiend of Rapture) * Podły Sługa (Vile Savant) * Bestia Chaosu * Khymera * Drapieżnik Osnowy (Ebon Geist) * Dispayre Demoniczni wojownicy Kiedy zachodzi potrzeba mroczni bogowie wysyłają do świata materialnego swoje demoniczne armie, aby niszczyły wszystko co spotkają na swojej drodze. Posłuszne Demony niosą śmierć i zniszczenie zostawiając zniszczone światy jeden po drugim. Do szerzenia Chaosu Demony wykorzystują bardzo potężną i mroczną technologię. Broń Demonów thumb|280px|Demoniczna Broń Vilemaw Demon podobnie jak każdy inny wojownik, posługuje się bronią. Oręż wykorzystywany przez Demony to najczęściej zwykła broń biała. Jednak czasami Demony są zniewalane, a następnie więzione. Demon zostaje uwięziony w broni razem ze swoją mocą co sprawia, że oręż staje się potężnym artefaktem o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Taka Demoniczna broń jest równie rzadka co niszczycielska. Niektóre potrafią strzelać wiązkami psychicznej energii rozrywając przeciwników na strzępy inne dają swoim właścicielom siłę i nieśmiertelność. Jednak uwięziony Demon nie zawsze jest posłuszny i posiadacze broni muszą być bardzo ostrożni. Często więzione Demony próbują się wydostać i pożreć duszę swojego pana, aby ten cierpiał za ich zniewolenie. Demoniczne maszyny Demoniczne maszyny podobnie jak Demoniczna broń, są kute w królestwie mrocznych bogów. Demoniczne maszyny są kontrolowane przez zniewolone i uwięzione w nich Demony. Często stają na czele Demonicznych armii niszcząc wszystko w około. Najczęściej spotykanym typem Demonicznej maszyny jest Plugawiec. Stworzona przez zdrajców z upadłych legionów maszyna przypominająca wyglądem plującego ogniem pająka. Czasami Marines Chaosu umieszczają zniewolone Demony w czołgach i innych ciężkich pojazdach. W ten sposób pojazd nie potrzebuje załogi, która w przypadku zniszczenia pojazdu ginie razem z nim. Poza typowym uwięzieniem demona istnieje jeszcze inny sposób bezzałogowej kontroli pojazdów - opętanie. Z założenia Demoniczne maszyny są budowane po to aby uwięzić w nich Demony. Jednak moc Chaosu jest nieokiełznana nawet przez samych zdrajców. Niektóre maszyny używane przez siły Chaosu zostają samoistnie opętane, przez co stają się w pół świadome. Takie pojazdy potrafią same się regenerować podobnie jak żywe istoty leczą swoje rany. Źródła *''Codex Chaos Deamons (6 edycja)'' *''Kodek Kosmiczni Marines Choasu (4 edycja)'' *''Liber Chaotica'' *''Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (5 edycja)'' *''Dark Heresy Creatures Anathema s 109 -115, 122, 126'' *''Dark Heresy Disciples of the Dark Gods s 136, 150, 157, 162'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:Nurgle Kategoria:Tzeentch Kategoria:Slaanesh